This relates to assistive garments, and more particularly to garments aiding in the control and repositioning of the lower limbs of a wearer.
For persons with no or limited mobility of their lower limbs such as, for example, persons with paraplegia, repositioning of the lower limbs can be difficult due to a lack of muscle tone and/or control. Especially when sleeping, repositioning of limbs may be important to achieving a comfortable body position. For example, some persons with no or limited control of their legs may find their legs become splayed during sleep, which may be particularly uncomfortable. Moreover, being able to reposition the limbs may assist in avoiding static sleeping positions and thereby lessen the likelihood of bed or pressure sores on the body.